Rick Sanchez
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral Special - Mr. Meeseeks Rick takes out his Meeseeks box and presses it. Summoning a Meeseeks, they will follow Rick and work like a team-mate, damaging opponents and protecting Rick much like Toad Shield. You can have a maximum of 5 Meeseeks and they last for 15 seconds before being destroyed. Side Special - Sanchez Ski Shoes Rick yells "Go-Go Sanchez Ski Shoes!" and just like that, a pair of skis come out from his feet with small little jets on the end of them. In this state, when moving, rather then walking, Rick will glide with his ski shoes on. Rick will be twice as fast and glide across the floor. Problem being that these shoes are hard to control, meaning that turning is hard and smaller stages lead to a possible K.O by falling into the blast zone. Up Special - Portal Gun By pressing Up B, Rick takes out his signature portal gun. Pressing B a second time causes him shoot the gun in front of him. You can aim where the portal is fire via D-Pad. Rick will then have the option to jump into the portal, where he will end up on a random area on the stage. Other then this, the move can be used on others, but the opponent will always trip where-ever they land. This move can be used as a recovery by shooting it really quickly when falling. Down Special - Power Suit There's two parts to this move. The first part involves Rick calling her grand-daughter Summer to send a care package. After this part is completed, Rick is free to press Down B again in order to summon a car package, consisting of a power suit. This over-rides his normal B and side B with a laser gun and missiles respectively. Rick remains in this suit until Down B is pressed again, or he loses a stock. The only problem is, if you want to re-equip the Power Suit, you have to go back to the area where the care package landed. If the care package is destroyed by an opponent, then you have to go back to step one and call Summer again. Final Smash - Rick Potion 9 Rick takes out a love potion, which is used as an item. Rick will then be able to throw it in whichever direction he wishes. Once thrown, any opponent who gets into the potions aurora will transform into a hideous "cronenberg monster". The opponent affected will rapidly loose health, and it will be passed from opponent to opponent. This goes on for 20 seconds or until all opponents are dead. And, of course, Rick is immune. KOSFX KOSFX1: *groan* KOSFX2: Fuck you! Star KOSFX: (Painful Scream) Screen KOSFX: Dammit! Taunts Up: (Drinks his Alcohol and Belches) Sd: "Wubba-Lubba-Dub-Dub!!" Dn: "Oh, you mean like the movie The Purge? There was this one world that just called it Murder Night." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Yes! Fuck you god! Not today bitch!" Victory 2: "Get riggidy-riggidy-wrecked, son!" Victory 3: *leans back and sings Baker Street* Lose/Clap: *chained up in intergalactic prison* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Victory Music Kirby Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Sisterly Talk TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Rick and Morty Theme Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Rick and Morty Category:Adult Swim Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Rude Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Smart Character Category:Badass Category:X GON GIVE IT YO YA Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck